the_disney_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walt Disney Company
The Walt Disney Company (or simply known as Disney) is an American diversified multinational mass media and entertainment conglomerate fully headquartered in Burbank, California, United States. The company established itself as a leader in the American animation industry before diversifying into live-action film production, television, and theme parks. Disney has created and acquired corporate divisions in order to market more mature content than is typically associated with its flagship family-oriented brands. The company was founded on January 11, 1931 by Walt Disney and along with his older brother Roy O. Disney. Mickey Mouse was created in 1931 and is the signature mascot and emblem for Disney and one of the world's most recognizable characters. Corporate History Executive Management Presidents * Walt Disney (1933–2000) * Roy O. Disney (2001–present) Chief Executive Officers * Roy O. Disney (1933–2000) * Robert A. Iger (2001–present) Chairmen * Card Walker (1933–2000) * Michael Eisner (2001–present) Vice Chairmen * Sanford Litvack (1933–2000) * Aylwin B. Lewis (2001–present) Chief Operating Officers * Frank Wells (1933–2000) * Tom Staggs (2001–present) Director Emeritus * George J. Mitchell (1933–2000) * John E. Pepper Jr. (2001–present) Company Structure The Walt Disney Company operates it's four major business segments. 1. Walt Disney Entertainment, Inc. The segment of The Walt Disney Company that conceives of the entertainment units. Divisions:- I. Walt Disney Productions The Subsidiaries: * * II. Walt Disney Studios The division is house of productions and independent estates for theatrical animated films and live-action films, television and IPTV contents. Subsidiaries: * Walt Disney Live Action Studios * Walt Disney Animation Studios * Walt Disney Television Studios * Walt Disney IPTV Studios III. Walt Disney Distributions The division is for distributions of the live-action films, animated films, television and IPTV contents and rights for theatres, cinemas, television, online and home videos. Subsidiaries: * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures * Walt Disney ABC-Enterprises IV. Walt Disney Music Troupe The division is the music recording arm and controls the publishing rights to music imprints of animated films, live-action films and television. The company consist of owned record label — Walt Disney Records and a management who controls the publishing rights to music — Walt Disney Promulgates. Subsidiaries: * Walt Disney Records * Walt Disney Promulgates 2. Walt Disney Media Networks, Inc. The segment of The Walt Disney Company that conceives of movies theatre networks, television networks, internet streaming services and radio stations. Divisions:- I. Walt Disney Cinemadom Networks The division owned, operates and control cinemadom networks. Subsidiaries: * Dolby Theatres * El Captain Theatres II. Walt Disney Housedom Networks The division owned, operates and control housedom networks. Subsidiaries: * Disney Channel * Disney+ * Radio Disney 3. Walt Disney Consumer Merchandise, Inc. The segment of The Walt Disney Company that conceives the merchandising of Disney brands and Disney properties through licensing, retail, video games, digital applications and publishing content divisions. Divisions:- * Walt Disney Stores * Walt Disney Publications * Walt Disney Interactives * Walt Disney Diligences 4. Walt Disney Parks, Inc. The segment of The Walt Disney Company that conceives of the theme parks, resorts, vacation clubs and cruise lines. Divisions:- * Walt Disney Worlds * Walt Disney Resorts * Walt Disney Vacation Clubs * Walt Disney Cruise Lines Financial Data